Wanna Make You Feel Wanted
by leddie-all-the-way
Summary: Struggling to find my way, that is until I saw your face. You automatically grabbed my attention. Never once did I know I could fall so fast, and never did I know I could fall so hard. You're the missing piece to fix me. My eyes tell my story, and you're there to stay. Guiding me the whole way. In return I'm going to make you feel wanted. *Reviews*
1. Chapter 1

**_Wanna Make You Feel Wanted_**

**Chapter 1: You Caught My Eye**

**Disclaimer: So this is my first fanfic so don't be so overly harsh please, and I would like to thank hhlover101 for pushing me towards the idea of writing. This story is fairly different from others. Hope the differences don't scare you away too much. I hope you like, and stick with this story even if I don't update for a while. Hopefully you enjoy.**

**Shout/out: hhlover101 for taking the time to talk to me, and help me with my decision. Check out her story called One True Love, it's great.**

**Story base: This story is based off the song by Hunter Hayes. I got this cool idea for the story a few weeks ago. Loren and Eddie are both in high school. Both of them are not famous, at least not yet. Loren lives with her Mom, Eddie lives with his father. Eddie's the popular boy, and Loren's a shy girl that stays hidden behind the crowd. Upon a coincidental meeting a romance blossoms, and there the story takes many twists and unexpected turns. He wasn't the type to fall so fast, he never really spoke one words to this girl. But when he sees those big brown eyes up close something is definitely different about this girl. She grabs his attention automatically, but she's not so open to dating jerks. Will his issues make the love die out, or will they change each other. One way to know for sure is to read.**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

"This is let's see… the third time you've been in my office this month Mr. Duran. You've gotten numerous detentions, suspensions, and notes home. One more and I will expel you from this school. In order to prevent this from happening, you need to stop being so disobedient." I let out a loud snicker, and laughed at her humorous words.

"Me disobedient? What are you talking about Ms. Wilson if anything I'm completely obedient? All my teachers love me." I said sarcastically while letting a largely wide grin spread across my face. The diminutive sized wrinkles appeared on my forehead, as I found the matter hilarious.

"You are completely ignorant of your actions. A responsible young man would take responsibilities of his actions, but yet here you are laughing about it like a joke. If this is so funny, I bet you're going to find this next statement supremely humorous." She grimaced at me suggestively, and let her eyes peak out from underneath her clear rimmed glasses. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, and felt my stomach churning, afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Eddie you're now officially part of the yearbook committee, and you will also be involved in extracurricular activities after school. You'll be volunteering after school in the drama department, helping them gather props and decorate for their play." My devious smirk dropped down to a frustrated frown, and my eyes only showed the distinct look of pure enragement. I snappily sprung up from my chair, and interrogated her with an abundance of questions.

"What! I can't do that Ms. Wilson. You can't let me be a part of some nerdy drama department. And I surely can't participate in the yearbook committee."

"Now that's where you are wrong Eddie. As the principal I do things for the good of the students, and this is the only way you'll evade expulsion. Or do want to go get expelled?" I let out a forced smile, and decided to along with the plan. My blood was boiling, and it felt as if smoke was going to begin to fuse out of my ears. I gritted my teeth, and my nostrils flared up partially.

"Fine. When do I start?"

"Well for yearbook you'll start next week, and as for the drama department you'll be heading to the auditorium after school starting today, up until about two months it depends."

"Two months!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Eddie two months, did I stutter? You want me to make it 3 months?" She said curtly. I gave my best assuring smile, and tried to remain calm and collected.

"Fine then I'll do it." I stomped out of her office urgently, and quickly found myself in the bustling school hallways. I walked down the hall, my feet densely tapping reputedly over the precise tiled floor. I promptly found my way outside in the quad area, and squinted at the violent brightness of the sun. I heard the nearly faint giggles of many students, and felt as if a hundred pairs of eyes were fixated on me. I saw several girls wink at me, and twirl the hair flirtatiously but I paid no mind to it. I put my head above my eyes, blocking the sun's radiant projection from blinding me. I walked over to my usual crowd, and quickly found Phil and Cameron.

"Hey Eddie. So what did Ms. Wilson say?" Phil asked skeptically. I shot him a disappointing look, and my eyes gleamed with frustration.

"All thanks to our idiotic idea of starting a food fight at lunch, now I have to participate in yearbook, and worst of all I have to help out the stupid drama department." I said embittered at the punishment.

"Well that's what you get in return. You really think she was going to let you get away scot free. She only gave Phil and me after school detention. She must really hate you, or she probably sees potential in you and she wants to help." I shot Cameron a vague perplexed look, and my eyebrows impartially furrowed together.

"What do you mean she sees potential in me?"

"I mean before "you know what" happened you used to have actual good grades, and you never got in trouble once. She probably still sees some good in you." I knew exactly what Cameron was talking about. That's why I'm like this. I try to change but what's the point. Exactly, there is no point to it.

"Well there's only about 3 more minutes of school left Phil and me have to start heading to detention. We have to get to football practice on time, and that means we have to serve detention early. See you later." They both gently patted me on the back, and made their way out of the crowded quad area and disappeared briskly. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring; I swiftly tapped my feet against the concrete ground, and waited for the irritating noise that always guides me. Then there it was, the familiar sound of the bell signaling school has ended. Everybody went home, and as for me I was stuck in the drama department. I would have rather had taken chemistry. I speedily made my way out of the quad, and hurriedly made my way to the auditorium wanting to get this over with for today. At this point getting expelled seems worth it. I didn't know that this was truly going to change my life. I didn't know what I had in store for me, and faith has no intentions of telling me. I remained unknown to the fact my whole world was about to turn upside down.

* * *

Luckily to my benefit I got painting the props for the little Aladdin musical rendition our drama club was putting on. I at first was objective to listen to the head director's orders, but soon found no harm in playing one of my strengths out. I got stuck with the job of painting the pyramids. It was actually a pretty easy task to complete. Right now they were rehearsing the singing parts of the play, and so far every boy and girl sounded fairly horrific. Either their voice was too overpowering, forceful, or sounding as if a whale was dying. I've heard about six of those now. The singing was not put together, and everybody was mostly singing off key. They didn't come in all together, and their performance showed little energy and enthusiasm. It's like they're being put through forced torment, that's literally killing their happy being.

"Next up Loren Tate for the solo. Loren Tate please come on the stage!" He yelled from on top of the stage, at the top of his lungs. I resumed back to painting, and expected to hear another dreadful voice, but was left utterly breathless at her range. Her beautiful melodic voice, made it seem as if she was an angel. Everyone in the whole entire vicinity remained silent, and watched the girl in all her glory. My eyes shot up only to follow the trail of the sound. Suddenly, I met her sparkling indulgent hazel orbs, and dropped my paint brush flat on the ground. Her voice soothed me. The beauty within in her tone showed immensely, you could tell that was her natural voice. Not to mention she was beautiful. Her light brown hair shone in the filtered light of the stage. Her eyes glistened with hope, and showed an uncertainty.

I was blown away.

Her voice took me to another world.

There was something different about her; by the look in her eyes I could tell she was unique. I could see a sadness and happiness painted on the surface of her face. I wanted to get to know this girl.

I needed to get to know this girl. Drama club just got a little more fun.

**Hope you liked:) And everything that wasn't explained in this chapter will be explained in the next one. Please review that would mean a lot to me. Fave and follow please. And umm yeah that's it.**

**Peace out,**

**From the Author of this story**


	2. Chapter 2- Rejection and Revelations

**Chapter 2: Rejection and Revelations**

**A/N: I love you guys so much right now. 31 reviews on the first chapter is just amazing. Thanks to all my fellow readers, and all of you who even gave this story a look. This chapter is short and kind of filler because right now I have a cold and I'm not in the mood to write that much, but for you guys I had to post a new chapter.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to hhlover101 because right now she is currently sick. You should go and send a tidal wave of reviews on her stories One True Love, Fragile, and I Knew I Loved You. The love and respect I have for this girl is set at a high bar, she's a great person and my bestie via the internet. Okay enough of the mushy stuff.**

**Shout/outs: LaLaEveryDay thank you for saying those truly kind words, it especially means a lot coming from you. Thank you to guest JENELT for suggesting that great idea, and also of course hhlover101 for being overly supportive and kind.**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I finished painting the props right after everybody was done with practice. Everyone in the auditorium went to go take a break, and relax for a few minutes. My eyes scanned the room searching for the beautiful brunette that sang like an angel. She captivated me in a trance. Loren was breathtaking. I've never seen anything like her. My eyes searched right and left reputedly, but to my dismay I couldn't find her anywhere. I let out a sigh of disappointment and leaned against the wooden column placed behind me. I rubbed my temples with my bare hands, and wished I could get the chance to talk to her. Something about her left me wanting to know more. She was quite the impressionist. I take one glance at her, and she's already caught my eye. Sure there are many more girls at this school, but she wasn't like the rest. I could tell she was unique. I yearned to see her again but didn't have the chance to. I guess she already left. I internally let out a screech of frustration, and once again rubbed my face with my hands. I waltzed over to a nearby short stool and picked up my water. I picked up the bottle and heard the annoying sound of the plastic squish down a size. I poured the fresh water into my mouth and felt like a river was flowing in my throat. Just as I was drinking my water that's when the beauty came back. I saw her walk right onto the stage I was on. She was incredibly beautiful. Her wavy vivacious locks glowed in the dim light, and her indulgent hazel orbs were filled with sparks. I felt a churning feeling in my stomach and I slowly gulped down the excess water. She stood about two feet away from me practicing her lines precisely. A large lump grew in my throat and I was more nervous than ever. I didn't know what to say to her. I mean I am Eddie Duran so how hard can this be? Every girl practically wants me at school so it would be easy to get her. I took a few steps towards her and inched closer and closer. My feet were contently tapping against the wooden floor. I finally reached her and her back was facing me. I tapped her on the shoulder, and was quickly mesmerized by seeing her big brown eyes up close. My mouth gaped open, and my words were becoming slurred.

"Umm... hi I'm Eddie Duran, and you must be Loren Tate." I said nervously. My mouth becoming dry. I attempted to kiss the palm of her hand, but she quickly smacked it away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said snappily. Okay maybe this isn't as easy as I thought.

"It was simply a friendly gesture. That's how I greet beautiful girls like you properly." I tried my best to sound convincing, but she saw right through me.

"So is that the line you use on every girl?" She asked skeptically, her eyebrows slightly furrowing together.

"No you're the only girl I've used that on. And what exactly is that supposed to mean."

"You know you have a certain reputation at this school, and everybody knows about it. You make girls think you care about them, but you just end up breaking their heart. Sure every girl may like that type of a guy, with a little edge, but I don't." She attempted to speedily walk away from me, but I clutched her by her right arm, and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You know you don't have to hold up a front. I mean it's clear you like me." I said selfishly.

"Why would I like a jerk like you? All you do is break hearts and act like an idiot. Girls may be stupid enough to fall for you, but I'm not. So leave me alone." She released herself from my vigilant grip and looked extremely infuriated. She looked pretty hot when she was mad. Once again she tried to walk away from me, but I followed her.

"Okay look I'm sorry if I came off like that, but I'm not a jerk. If you actually get to know me I'm a pretty nice guy." Suddenly she stopped midway on the carpeted path heading to the main stage. She let out a bitter laugh, and was amused by my last remark.

"You a nice guy? That's really funny. I'm surprised you even said sorry. Listen I'm used to this already. I'm used to guys leading me on, and breaking my heart. I've been broken hearted many times, and I'm not going to let you do that to me. I know who you are. I don't want somebody like you in my life. Just save yourself a breath, and go ask out any other girl. After all you are the most desirable guy at this school."

"You think I'm desirable." A smile slowly peaking from my mouth, and my eyes twinkled with hope.

"No... I meant… well I was just saying that's what most of the girls think at this school. Listen go and ask out some other girl, there's plenty more girl who want to go out with you at this school." I walked up behind her, and spun her around to face my direction. We locked gazes almost instantly. I brought my right hand up to her cheek and began to rub small circles over it.

"But I want you." Her eyes glazed with hope and trust, but that demeanor quickly faded. Suddenly her eyes had a mysterious eerie glow, and I could see her face darken with sadness. I felt my heart race at an unbelievable pace. I felt like wrapping her in my arms, trying to make all her worries fade, but I didn't. She pulled away from me instinctively, and bit her nails.

"You don't even know me, and why would you want me. You don't want me, trust me. There are plenty of other beautiful girls at this school. I'm not the one for you. You're just saying all those things out of pity. Please don't make me believe you care, when in reality you don't. I'm tired of this act. I'm sorry but I can't. Just leave me alone." She began to walk away from me, but I wanted her to stay.

"Loren wait." I shouted her name, and it echoed in the auditorium. Her pace was too hard to keep up with, as she stormed out of the auditorium. I couldn't let get away, not now. For some unknown reason I feel obligated to chase after her, and make sure she's okay. It's like now I have a strong attachment towards her. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to follow Loren outside. I couldn't let her walk away feeling pain. I wouldn't let her. Soon enough I pushed the doors open forcefully leading me to the outside. My nerves were frazzled and scattered all over the place. I quickly saw her thin body frame from a distance, and blocked the sun's radiant projection by placing my hand over my eyes. I walked over to the green coated bench she was sitting on, and placed myself right beside her. I could see her hazelnut eyes glimmer with a certain sadness, which tore me apart inside for some reason. I wish she wasn't in any kind of pain, and I barely met her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"She cut me off in the middle of my sentence, and her eyes only showed the distinct look of disappointment.

"Don't bother. Please save yourself the wasted time. Go find someone else. I'm not worth it. Just please leave me alone from now on." My slight smile dropped down to a frown as I couldn't face the rejection. I didn't want to let her get away so easily. But I could see she wanted nothing to do with me. In the spur of the moment I could hear a car beep, causing my ears to ring because of the loud irritable sound. I heard her let out a brief sniffle, and she solemnly stood up.

"That's my ride I have to be going now." She said with a trace of a smile.

"What about rehearsal?"

"I could just come tomorrow. I have to go now. Bye Eddie." I saw her walk away with her short white dress flowing with the wind's calm pattern. I let her go, and watched her walk away. No more words said. I couldn't believe I got rejected, and so crucially. I wasn't giving up on Ms. Tate just yet. I can't help the way I feel. Something is pulling me towards her and not for all the wrong reasons this time. There was more to her, and I wanted to know every little single detail about her. I can't let her get away, and I won't.

**Sorry for the shortness and everything about Eddie's bad boy persona will be explained in the next chapter, and then I will switch between Loren and Eddie's P.O.V., explaining everything that wasn't explained. Sorry if there is any grammatical errors didn't have much time to edit. I hope you liked the chapter, and review. There's plenty more leddie where that came from. Plenty more drama and heartbreak coming your way;)**

**Sincerely,**

**Mwah:)**


End file.
